SUMMARY This proposal requests funds to support the 2019 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Oxidative Stress & Disease. The GRC will be held at Four Points Sheraton/Holiday Inn Express in Ventura, California, on March 17-22, 2019. The GRS, which is a meeting organized by young investigators in the field, will be held at the same site prior to the GRC on March 16-17. This will be the 10th GRC on Oxidative Stress & Disease and the 5th GRS associated with this specific GRC. The 2019 GRC is titled ?Redox Biology and Disease: From Integrated Omics to Interventions? and is focused on oxidative stress and redox biology questions and approaches with high translational potential to eliminate disease, improve quality of life and promote healthy longevity. The conference is relevant to aging research because of major changes in oxidative stress and redox biology with aging and association of these changes with common age- related diseases. The program includes (1) use of omics technologies to expand hypothesis-driven oxidative stress research to capture largescale network responses in complex systems, (2) integration of multiple omics platforms to improve understanding of systems responses to aging and disease, (3) controversies and challenges to redox therapeutics and medicine, encompassing microbiome and mitochondrial biology and (4) strategies for translation of discoveries in basic redox biology research into the clinical realm. The GRC program draws from a diverse field of scientists and clinicians, is multidisciplinary in nature and is designed to foster new collaborations. The program includes a balanced slate of internationally recognized Speakers and Discussion Leaders: 40% are women, 48% international speakers are from four continents, and 32% are mid- or early-career investigators. The requested funds will support overall conference goals, which include: (1) delivery of cutting-edge science by ?emerging? and senior leaders, (2) interaction of meeting participants from diverse backgrounds (i.e., career stage, country of origin, research specialty and focus), and (3) enhancement of careers of young investigators by participating an international meeting of superior caliber. These goals will be met through the following aims: Aim 1: Bring together an audience of basic and clinical scientists who approach the field of redox biology and disease from diverse perspectives to share their latest findings and methods. Emphasis is placed on omics technologies and integrated network approaches to provide new insight into oxidative mechanisms and create high potential for translational therapeutics to promote healthy living. Aim 2: Promote interactions and free exchange of ideas among scientists, clinicians and trainees of different disciplines and at different stages of career to advance research on redox biology and disease. Aim 3: Support networking with premiere scientists with diverse backgrounds to forge new understanding and collaborations. Aim 4: Evaluate meeting effectiveness in achieving its goals to present the latest research, create a forum for debate, and encourage participation of trainees and junior scientists to improve future meetings.